Chos Geheimnis
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Wer hat sich nicht schon gefragt, was zum Kuckuck Cho da immer liest? Hier meine, nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Antwort.


**Disclaimer:** _The Mentalist_ gehört CBS und Bruno Heller und keine Ahnung wem noch alles. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Anmerkung:** Die genannten Buchtitel sind rein fiktiv.

Mit einem leisen "Ping" schloß sich die Lifttür hinter der aufgeregt auf Rigsby einredenden Grace Van Pelt - und plötzlich herrschte eine beinahe göttliche Stille im Büro.  
Kimball Cho schloß einige Minuten lang genießerisch die Augen, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und streckte die Beine aus.  
Endlich allein!  
Er liebte die Nachtschichten einfach. Wenn es im Gebäude ruhig war, die meisten der hier Angestellten zu Hause oder sonstwo unterwegs, im günstigsten Falle schlafend. Nur eine Notbesetzung im Gebäude, neben einem Nachtwächter verstand sich. Es herrschte dann einfach Frieden, es war ruhig. Man wartete entspannt darauf, was die Nacht möglicherweise bringen würde, hoffte darauf, daß sie eben nichts bringen würde, zumindest keine großartigen neuen Fälle. Und ansonsten genoß man einfach die Ruhe um sich her.  
Sicher, nicht alle genossen die Ruhe. Kimball wußte, daß zweimal in der Woche unten in der Personalabteilung eine nächtliche Pokerrunde stattfand, zumindest wenn der alte Harry Snipes Nachtschicht hatte. Und immer wieder geisterten Gerüchte durch das Gebäude, daß sich das eine oder andere Pärchen gefunden hätte. Keine wilden Sexorgien, nein, aber das eine oder andere Einzelbüro sollte schon zu einem Tempel der Lust umgewandelt worden sein während der Nachtstunden.  
Kimball hielt sich aus solchen Dingen zumeist heraus. Ihm reichte es vollkommen, welches Chaos allein in dem Team herrschte, in dem er arbeitete. Wenn die anderen sich denn wenigstens mal entscheiden würden, ob oder ob lieber doch nicht. Statt dessen aber immer wieder verschämte Fragen von Rigsby, in denen es um Van Pelts Vorlieben und Abneigungen ging, umgekehrt geschah natürlich ähnliches.  
War er denn eine Auskunftei? Wieso wurde er eigentlich ständig in diese Beziehung/doch nicht Beziehung/wir lieben uns/nein, tun wir nicht hineingezogen?  
Nun ja, Lisbon ignorierte bisher geflissentlich, was da in ihrem Team geschah. Und Jane ... ?  
Kimball seufzte schwer und richtete sich auf. Unwillkürlich ertappte er sich dabei, über die Schulter nach hinten zu sehen, zu dem alten Sofa, auf dem der wohl ausgefallenste Berater, der je für eine Polizeibehörde gearbeitet hatte, ab und an übernachtete.  
Heute offensichtlich nicht, was schon einmal sehr erfreulich war.  
Kimball akzeptierte Jane als jemanden, der dem ganzen Team, ach was, der dem Staat Kalifornien weiterhelfen konnte. Wie auch immer, Jane hatte ein Gespür dafür, wer schuldig und wer unschuldig war. Dabei ging er zwar eigenartige Wege, aber er erhöhte definitiv und nachweislich die Aufklärungsquote des Teams - und allein dafür akzeptierte Kimball ihn.  
Allerdings konnte Jane auch ziemlich nervtötend sein, vor allem, wenn man seine Nachtschicht genießen wollte. Irgendwie hatte Jane sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm, Kimball, einige Kartentricks beizubringen. Während der letzten Nachtschichten hatte er deshalb sein wahres Hobby und den eigentlichen Grund, warum er gerade diese Arbeitszeit so mochte, sträflich vernachlässigt.  
Sicher, er hätte Jane sagen können, daß er noch anderes zu tun hatte oder schlicht, daß er eben tun wollte, was er immer tat, wenn er Nachtdienst hatte. Aber Kimball war sich mehr als sicher, daß eine solche Feststellung seinerseits Fragen nach sich gezogen hätte. Jane war eines nämlich ganz sicher: neugierig!  
Aber jetzt war er nicht da, was den Abend nahezu perfekt machte.  
Kimball ließ seinen Schreibtischstuhl sich drehen und beugte sich zur Seite, um an die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches zu gelangen. Diese zog er auf und betrachtete einen Moment lang mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln seine Lieblinge, ehe er sich für eines der Bücher entschied und es herausnahm. Mit einem Finger schob er die Schublade leicht an, so daß sie sich allein wieder schloß. Dann räckelte er sich wohlig, lehnte sich noch weiter gegen die Rückenlehne und klappte das Buch auf, um endlich weiterzulesen.  
"Ach, zu dumm", meldete sich in genau diesem Augenblick die Stimme von Patrick Jane.  
Kimball fuhr hoch und starrte in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht des ehemaligen Mentalisten. Jane stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und schien wirklich sehr amüsiert.  
"Was?" entfuhr es Kimball.  
Jane wies auf das Buch. "Wissen Sie, in letzter Zeit kann ich schlecht schlafen, darum habe ich mich an Ihrem Vorrat bedient. Und jetzt haben Sie natürlich ausgerechnet 'In den Armen des Highlanders' herausgesucht, dabei wollte ich es zu Ende lesen."  
Kimball starrte seinen Gegenüber nun wirklich sprachlos an, schluckte dann. "Sie wissen ... ?"  
Jane lächelte gewinnend. "Daß Sie Historicals in Ihrer Schreibtischschublade horten? Natürlich." Er hob die rechte Hand, in der er eine kleine Papiertüte mit dem Aufdruck einer hiesigen Buchhandlung hielt. "Tauschen wir? 'Die Rückkehr des Fremden' gegen den Highlander?"  
Kimballs Wangen standen schier in Flammen. Und er beschloß, gleich morgen den Hausmeister aufzusuchen, damit der das defekte Schloß an seinem Schreibtisch austauschte ...


End file.
